


Riddle of the Badger

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Gen, Poetry, Praise-poem, Southern Shores, Structured Form, riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-06-04
Updated: 1993-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In praise of Master Brocc of Alderden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle of the Badger

**Author's Note:**

> Piece requested by Richard and Anastasia, P&Ps of the Mists; written and presented at Southern Shores Newcomer's Tourney, 4 June 1993. Master Brocc was seneschal of the shire at that time.

Badger-brock  
No bantam cock  
To fight with tooth & spur  
Chanticleer  
Of daylight cheer  
In cloak of wool and fur

His hat of straw  
Is wide & braw  
& shields him from the sun  
But in the shade  
The dance his trade  
Where tripping measures run.

With healers hands  
The law commands  
& Pelicans inspire:  
A shoulder-rub  
(but ne'er a snub)  
Will greet you at his fire.

A riddle fine  
This rhyme of mine,  
Who is this prince of men?  
The answer's clear:  
This cheerful peer  
Is Brocc of Alderden.


End file.
